


The Uchiha Home

by LadyAbernathyWordsmith



Series: The Uchiha Chronicles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Graphic Description, Home, Not Canon Compliant, Old Age, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Timeline, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, getting old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/LadyAbernathyWordsmith
Summary: Sasuke upgrades the house once the triplets are born, adds some extra's he remembers fondly from his childhood.Basiclly, I wanted to discribe the house and some elderly-fluff snuck in at the end.





	The Uchiha Home

The home Sarada grew up in (or rather ‘homes’, considering Sakura’s…over passionate temperament) had always been civilian and modern in design and nature. Simple, clean, efficient and very normal.

As the family expanded, however, Sasuke felt the need to upgrade.

The house couldn’t support a growing family of six, as the triplets were starting to waddle around and the small yard was not nearly enough space for them, not to mention that he and Sakura had decided to start reproducing like rabbits once the three were old enough to be slightly more independent.

And so, Sasuke commissioned the design and building of a large family compound that could, and inevitably would, be added onto once his children married and left his house. The old buildings of the former Uchiha Compound were razed and carried away, and the land replanted.

With the backing of over five hundred live insurance claims to his name, Sasuke was perfectly able to afford the massive project.

The new Uchiha Compound was slightly smaller than the once Sasuke grew up in, but it was considerably warmer (in both temperature and feel), with modern amenities like washing machines, full bathrooms, and central heating, as well as the classic shinobi trick doors, hollow walls and hiding places for his children to slip through undetected. They would learn to move silently just as he and Itachi did, pulling pranks on their elders and eavesdropping on conversation.

The only spy proof rooms in the entire house were the master bedroom, the bathrooms and water closets. The rest was free game.

The entire building was boxy, with an open air center court. All the bedrooms were on the second floor, with windows on the side facing into the courtyard.

To the south was the entrance gate, always open as a sign of hospitality, surrounded by tall and featureless walls. The stone path led through a stone garden and to the front door, which they did keep closed.

On the east side of the building was the kitchen, which was very large and had the potential to expand farther should they need extra space. There was some sliding doors that led out to a currently empty yard, which Sasuke hoped to fill with flowers, a vegetable garden, and a koi pond.

In the North-East corner was the sick room, a sizable area well stocked with extra futons, medicine, and with its own bath and wash room. It had screen doors that led out to the same currently empty yard that the kitchen door led to.

Directly under the master bedroom on the farthest north point was the dojo, and Sasuke’s personal office, where he kept records of the Uchiha family and assessed his children’s development. After missing out on the majority of Sarada’s childhood, he would not fail this time around.

The North-West corner was mostly utilities, where the large laundry machines were, as well as the furnace and the fuse box, and where the majority of the cleaning supplies were kept, under firm lock and key. There was a backdoor, where Sasuke had a couple compost boxes and recycling bins at the ready.

The far west wind was the living room, where the large TV, plush couches, and a wall of books and scrolls were. There were doors outside here as well, to the western yard, also currently empty and vastly larger than the other two. Sasuke knew that Sakura was planning on putting up some training dummies there, and that the entire area would be rubble as soon as one of their triplets could figure out chakra control.

Considering he had free reign on the eastern yard, she was free to handle her western half as she pleased.

When Shizu and Shina realized that the walls were hollow, that they could easily slip in and out through floor boards and ceiling tiles, they were hardly ever seen in the open, preffering to scuttle about like mice in the dark hidey places their father made for them, but never told them about.

Sasuke knew they hadn’t found all the houses secrets when they eventually stopped going through.

After them, Suizen became enthralled with the houses secrets as well, determined to find each secret the house held. He found a good few, but never all of them.

Seiji and Sayaka often played tag in the walls together, not chasing each other but slipping through until one of their siblings or parents told them they were being too loud. Their game was sneaking around until they got caught, whoever was caught first lost.

The quadruplets were next, and made great use of their surroundings. If they hadn’t found every hiding place and every use for every little nook and cranny that was intentionally left there, Sasuke would be surprized.

It was Sasuke’s first Grandaughter who found them next. Sarada had long since moved out at that point and had her own house constructed in the same style, so Satomi was familiar with their houses secrets.

Sasuke thought he was done having children at that point. The next generation had begun to continue the legacy, Boruto even took the Uchiha name instead of Sarada taking the Uzumaki name, and he was ready to see the rest of his children to adulthood and bask in the glow of his wonderful grandchildren that would soon come…

He had been discussing this with Sakura one night, thanking her for making this home possible, and that he felt he was done having kids and if she chose to start aging again as well, letting her Strength of A Hundred Seal turn back into her far-stronger White Seal (and allow her body to age as usual), he would enjoy having Sakura go grey with him.

She…sheepishly told him she was pregnant again. At the age of fifty-four, Sakura gave birth to Satoru.

She decided to keep herself young, at least until Satoru could walk and run by himself, so she could more easily take care of him as Sasuke’s age and the physical strain of so many children began to catch up with him.

Sanyu happened only three years after Satoru. Sakura and Sasuke had finally agreed, no more children. Satomi already had an uncle and aunt far younger than her, and Sasuke would soon be fathering from a wheelchair the way his back was starting to ache if they kept onwards.

And so, Sakura had her tubes tied. Sasuke had offered to get a vasectomy but Sakura had vehemently opposed the idea. Even if they decided to stop having kids, there was still much use for his genetic material for both research into the field of genetics in relation to kekki genkai and for the continued procreation of the Uchiha bloodline. With his genetic material saved and secure, he could have children in the far flung future he would never meet.

Most of that sounded like bullshit to Sasuke, but Sakura as an avid intellectual and being deeply invested in the continuation of the Uchiha Clan (enough to have given birth fourteen times), insisted.

At the ripe old age of sixty-seven, when Sanyu was turning twelve, Sakura let her seal turn back.

It only took a few days for her formerly bright, pastel pink hair to turn greyish white, and began to thin out considerably. Lines and spots appeared on her face overnight, and only a month after, she began to pudge around the stomach and thighs, trying to stand straight was an absolute nightmare, so she was almost constantly hunched over, and her wrists and the bottoms of her feet were the source of the worst pain she’d ever felt. Birth could not compare to inflamed joints.

Sasuke held his chunky, grey, aging wife in his arms, rubbing ointment into the skin of her wrists. She dozed against him, warming his far thinner, far colder body. His circulation was getting weaker and weaker by the month…

She held her ear to his chest, and listened. The heart she so loved was still beating, the man she had so long adored was still here. “I love you…” She whispered softly.

“Hn.” Was Sasuke’s usual reply, still rubbing circles into the backs of her wrist with his thumb.

Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle, nuzzling all the closer to her husband’s chest.


End file.
